


It's Positive

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could you do a deanxreader fic where they’re married and she has to tell him she’s pregnant but she’s not sure how he will respond. And since she’s a hunter too she’s not even sure if she wants this or if she will be a good mother. angst and fluff and all that jazz =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Positive

Shit…this could not be happening. I sat on the toilet seat and stared at the little stick in my hand. There were two lines…why were there two lines?! My hand started shaking and I set the stick on the side of the sink before I dropped it. I clasped my hands together and spun my wedding ring around my ring finger, taking deep breaths. 

How did this happen? We had taken precautions. We were both hunters and both agreed we did not want to raise a child in this life so I had been on birth control. It was hard to be consistent with taking it sometimes, considering all the travelling and late nights, but I thought I had taken it regularly enough. 

I stood, turned on the cold water, and splashed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. How in the hell was I going to tell him? Was he going to be mad? Would I quit the life and raise the baby or could I be a hunter and a mother? Was it possible? Could I even be a good mother? All the shit I had seen led for some pretty horrible nightmares, how could I have a crib in the room where I wake up screaming in the middle of the night? I patted my face dry with a towel and grabbed the stick again, making sure I wasn’t dreaming. Yep, I was definitely pregnant. Oh God. 

I staggered to our bed and sat down, holding my belly. There was a little one in there, a person that was depending on me to protect it. Not from anything that I could shoot with a salt gun or stab with iron, but from life, from their first day of school to their first broken heart. I loved them already, how was that possible? I looked down at my belly and felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing, are you okay?” my husband was standing in the door to our room in the bunker.

“Oh, hey–” I tried to hide the pregnancy test but it was too late, he had seen it in my hand.

“What’s that?” his face got really pale.

I wiped my eyes and held it out to him, “It’s positive.”

“How? Weren’t you on the pill?”

“Yeah, I guess I missed a few.”

He sat beside me on the bed and took the test from me, staring at the double lines. He looked at me, his mouth open, struggling to find something to say.

“What are we going to do?” I asked, fresh tears forming in my eyes.

“I’m going to be a dad?” his voice was almost a whisper.

“Do you want to be?”

“What? Yes, of course I do.”

“I–I wasn’t sure. I know we always said we didn’t want to raise a child in this life. We’re always on the road, that’s not a good life for a child, if anybody knows that it’s you–”

“Hey, hey–” he shushed me with a finger on my lips. "We will figure it out, okay? All that’s important right now is that you’re safe and the baby’s healthy.“ He placed his hand on my belly, "I’m gonna be a father,” he said again.

I smiled and put my hand on top of his, “Daddy Dean.”

He looked at me, smiled, and hugged me, kissing my forehead. "I love you so much babe.“

"I love you too.”


End file.
